Military Wives Department
The Military Wives Department (abbreviated MILVA) was from 1951 to 1982, the women in the Royal Army of the Dutch armed forces. Contents * 1 The forerunner of MILVA, the Women's Auxiliary Corps * 2 The creation of the MILVA * 3 The New York Convention * 4 Historical collection * 5 See also * 6 External links The forerunner of the MILVA, the Women's Auxiliary Corps On December 20, 1943 gave the Dutch Minister of War, Jhr. Ir. OCA Lidth of the Jeude in England called "Decision Aid Corps" from the first Dutch woman corps came about it was the military status. This allows women were put into military service. The corps was named (Voluntary) Women Auxiliary Corps (VHK) and was part of the Royal Army (KL). The first connection deed was signed on April 25, 1944 and therefore this date is officially the date of entry of women in the Royal Army. The first commander of the VHK was Mrs. CE Smit-Dyserinck. On 5 March 1944 was Melbourne 's Wife KNIL Corps established a corresponding female division at the KNIL , this was the first women's corps within the Kingdom of the Netherlands. After World War II many members of the VHK was sent to Egypt for services in the repatriation of Dutch families from the former Dutch East Indies . Also in the former Dutch East Indies were many women in the function areas accounting, connections, medical service etc. During the Korean War, a number of nurses under the flag of the was United Nations sent to Korea and Japan . The establishment of the MILVA By Royal Decree of 30 October 1951 VHK was raised and founded the Military Wives Department (MILVA). It was also in 1946 formed Dutch Nurses Corps of the Army (NVKL) lifted. The staff of the corps was abolished by July 1, 1952 under the transitional provisions relating to the MILVA. The MILVA consisted of two subdivisions namely Subsection General Service and the Medical Service. Members of the MILVA were administratively transferred to the Corps, but filled positions within the Army, international bars or in deployment within the UN framework. Not all features were accessible to women; the stakes involved functions (higher) administrative ( Military Administration ) inside the aircraft artillery , the liaison , logistics and medical service. Based on the individual training, advanced (military) training and interest and above all personal commitment could be held specific positions within the Army. The New York Convention On April 2, 1971 joined the treaty concluded in 1953 on the Political Rights of Women in operation. In the Netherlands, signed the Convention in 1968 as Act. In the autumn of 1972 began work on the application of this Act within the armed forces. Article 3 of the Treaty stipulates that women are entitled to equal terms with men for appointment to public office. Furthermore, the Treaty stipulates that women may perform any public relations established as a result of national legislation without distinction. For Defence, this was translated into "lift women corps and integrate women into the armed forces." In 1978, female soldiers for the first time admitted to the training of officers and NCOs. A start was made with the gradual downsizing of the MILVA by female soldiers from the Corps to leave to go to the various weapons and government departments of the Army. After the last contract within the MlLVA the Corps was the last military wife corps raised in the armed forces by January 1, 1982. Historical collection For years, the historical collection of the Military Wives Department part of the Seal Museum in Ede. As a result of the closure of the Liaison Museum on June 1, 2009 has decided MILVA to give a place in the Historical Collection Intendance in Soesterberg and will MILVA exhibition part of the Historical Collection Supply and Provisioning & Transport. See also * MARVA , corresponding department in the Royal Navy * KNIL Corps wife , corresponding section in the KNIL . External links * Royal Netherlands Army - Creation of the Department of Military Wives (MILVA) * Intendance Museum - Historical collection VHK and MILVA * Dutch Institute for Military History - October 30, 1951: establishment of the Military Division of Women (MILVA) Category:Dutch army